Ysolda
Ysolda is a young female Nord found in Whiterun, usually near Dragonsreach and the Marketplace. Ysolda is a candidate for marriage after her quest is completed. Personality Ysolda comes across as a bargain hunter and keen tradeswoman, yet her personality seems quite friendly, if a bit nosy. She may make (accidental) cutting comments. Most of her NPC interactions are friendly, while at other times she will exchange a few hostile words with Olfina and Nazeem. Interactions Rare Gifts Ysolda asks the Dragonborn to find her a Mammoth Tusk, which she needs in order to give to a Khajiit caravaneer. Doing so will increase Speech. However, if the Dragonborn's speech level is already 100, the Dragonborn cannot complete the quest. A Night to Remember Ysolda can be involved in the quest A Night to Remember, and is one of the possible characters that gives the Dragonborn the wedding ring. This can still occur if the player is married to her, and she does not have any problem letting the Dragonborn borrow her wedding ring for someone else. Due to Radiant A.I. this will not always be the case. After completing the quest, players have a difficult time finding Ysolda. She will usually turn up at the Temple of Mara in Riften if the Dragonborn continues searching. Rescue Mission Ysolda can also be involved in the Companions quest Rescue Mission, and is one of the possible characters that the Dragonborn must rescue. Ysolda's Shipment If the Dragonborn travels to Sleeping Tree Camp and enters Sleeping Tree Cave, a dead Orc will have a note from Ysolda about Sleeping Tree Sap. Married or not, the Dragonborn can confront her about it, in return she will offer 150 gold for every bottle brought to her, as her previous dealer is dead. The tree can be harvested for it, apart from Khajiit traders, and some other merchants. Marriage The player needs to obtain a Mammoth Tusk for Ysolda, and have an Amulet of Mara, in order for marriage to be available for her. As Ysolda cannot die (in most cases - ignoring the bug listed below) she is great to beat up when made a wife, this is good as it can be used to quickly level up skills such as One-Handed, she will also not alert the guards or attack back. Quests *A Night to Remember *Rescue Mission *Rare Gifts *Ysolda's Shipment Schedule * Goes home at 12 am. ** Goes to sleep at 12 am ** Wakes up at 8 am * Browses the Market from 9 am to 3pm. * Walks around Whiterun, (particularly up to Dragonsreach and around the Plains District), from 4 pm - 8 pm. * In the Bannered Mare from 9 pm to 12 am. Trivia *Ysolda says she wishes to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda, and if Hulda is killed, Ysolda does take over as landlady. *If Anoriath dies, she will sometimes attend to his market stall, though her dialogue will not change and she will not have anything for sale. She does not seem to have a set work schedule like the other merchants; she leaves the stall and continues to wander Whiterun. Bugs , , or issues. }} * If married, a bug might occur where the Dragonborn will find him/herself unable to sleep or wait in her house. Lover's comfort can still obtained by renting a room in the Bannered Mare while she's in it. * Ysolda may die or vanish randomly. * Upon Ysolda's death, when married, her inheritance may not appear. * If Hulda dies and Ysolda takes her place at The Bannered Mare, she will still speak about buying the inn. Ysolda will also not gain the speech dialogue to sell items once she owns The Bannered Mare. * Also, if Ysolda takes over The Bannered Mare, The Dragonborn can say that he/she would like to rent a room. In spite of renting the room & taking 10 gold, the room will not be yours. This bug does not happen every time and the circumstances for it to happen are unknown. * Sometimes the Dragonborn will find that Ysolda will not offer her quest. This happens if the Dragonborn has an active quest with Lami, Captain Aldis, Rustleif, Siddgeir, or Torbjorn Shatter-Shield; upon completion of any of their quests Ysolda's quests becomes available again. * She will stop cooking meals for her Dragonborn spouse after a few times. * As of patch 1.5, she cannot be killed even after completing A Night to Remember unlike most NPCs who can be killed after completing the quests associated with them. * Ysolda may not sleep at the house in Riften. * As a female Dragonborn, talking to her about a wedding ring, for the quest A Night to Remember, she will refer to the Dragonborn as if she is male. In other words, her dialog does not alter if you are female. * If you find a mammoth tusk before accepting her quest to find one it may not come up at all. * If you marry her and move to a house outside Whiterun before starting the quest Battle for Whiterun, she will still appear in the streets running to Dragonsreach. * During the quest A Night to Remember it is possible to avoid the intimidation option and opt to pay the 2000 gold for her trouble without losing any gold! To do this, simply have Ysolda near a barrel(or anything you can store items in) and talk to her. Then pick the option to give her the 2000 gold. She won't take the gold immediately, instead she will talk about you. Quickly cancel the talk and deposit your gold in the barrel. She will attempt to take the gold but won't notice there's nothing to take and walk off without any complaints. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters